Fatherson Lessons
by rowanashke
Summary: Shikamaru has some questions. Shikaku has some problems. WARNING: GRAPHIC INCEST! Please don't read if that bothers you! INCEST, yaoi.


Ok, this makes me feel so damn dirty. u.u But I couldn't help it. It was there. Inspired by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune's "_Icha Icha Nara_". Damn you. n.n But I hate the idea of rape with a passion. My personal vision of Shika is much, much sluttier, so hey. I wrote a different version.

I noticed that the name of Shika's father seems to differ depending on what source you use. I chose to use the source I've been using (I've been calling him Shikaku for a while, and I'm pretty sure I've seen other people doing it to.)

**WARNING**: GRAPHIC INCEST AHEAD! Please, please stop right here if that bothers you!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shikaku flopped down on the couch. Shikamaru was curled up in the chair, watching some program on the television and absently munching on chips from a bag.

"Picking up bad habits from your friend?" Shikaku asked in amusement.

Shikamaru made a face. "No."

"Hmm." Shikaku said with a grin. Then he focused on the television. He was feeling a little lost, truthfully. Yoshino was out of town, visiting her relatives in Wave. She'd been gone for nearly a week and she'd be gone for another week. It left him at loose ends.

"Dad?" Shikamaru asked. Shikaku grunted.

"When you were younger…before you married mom, I mean…did you ever…have sex with a man?"

Shikaku flicked his eyes at his son in surprise. Shikamaru's eyes were still glued to the television.

"Uh." Shikaku said slowly. "Yes. Why?"

"Did you enjoy it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhhh…" Shikaku shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. I did."

"Hm." Shikamaru ate a few more chips. "Can…can you tell me how it works?"

"Uh…" Shikaku said intelligently.

"Please?" Shikamaru asked softly. "I really want to know."

"Shit." Shikaku sighed. "Uhm. Ok. Well…um. First you…make sure you're both into it. You know…blow job, hand job…make sure you and your partner are both hard."

"Blow job…" Shikamaru asked softly. "Hand job I get. I assume that's with the mouth…"

"Yeah." Shikaku said, keeping his eyes firmly on the television. He was blushing hotly, but he forced himself to continue. "You suck on it, with your mouth. Sort of…lick it."

"Ok. Then what?"

"Uh. Then you have to…look. You know _where_ it goes, don't you?"

"No." Shikamaru ate some more chips. Shikaku wanted to groan. "The asshole, son. It goes in the asshole."

"Doesn't that…hurt?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"It can. It does, a little sometimes, at first. But you have to stretch your partner first. With your fingers. You have to use something as lube, too, to make it easier. They sell lube at…certain stores. Some people just use spit, but that doesn't always work as well."

Shikaku shifted again. I am _not_ getting hard talking about man sex with my son, he thought fiercely. I am _not_, am _not…_

"O..k." Shikamaru said after a moment. "And then you put it in…there. And thrust?"

"Yes." Shikaku said.

"And this feels good? For both partners? I can image being on top, but…"

"There's this spot." Shikaku said. "Inside. You hit it, it makes your partner feel really, really good. It's not hard to find, and you can tell when you hit it."

"Oh." Shikamaru ate more chips, still staring at the television screen intensely.

"Of course, it helps if you…if you give your partner a hand-job while you're…doing it." Shikaku said painfully. "It makes it better."

"Ok." They sat in painfully embarrassed silence for a long moment.

"Son…" Shikaku said slowly. "Are you thinking of anyone in particular when you're wondering about this?" 

"Yeah." Shikamaru said slowly. "A couple of people, actually."

A couple…Shikaku mentally moaned. "Uh. May I ask?"

"Uhm." Shikamaru blushed lightly. "Well, there's a couple of older guys, jounins. They were…uhm, hitting on me. They found out I was a virgin and backed off."

"Oh." Shikaku said quietly. "Look. The first time, it's better with someone who knows what they're doing. That way, it's better for you. And…someone who won't get all emotionally involved. You are really young; you shouldn't fall in love this soon. There's plenty of time."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said slowly. "Ok. Thanks, dad."

"Mmm." Shikaku said slowly.

"I'm going to bed. Sleep well, dad."

"Night, Shikamaru."

Shikaku waited until he heard his son's door close and then hurried into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Shit! 

Shikaku threw himself into bed and unzipped, pulling his rock-hard cock from his pants. He stroked himself, letting the images play across his mind. Shikamaru's face flushed with pleasure as he rode someone's cock, his back arching with pleasure, his body shuddering…

He came all over his hands, moaning Shikamaru's name.

…

Shikamaru leaned on the wall, his eyes wide. He was palming himself through his pants, listening to his father jerk off. Obviously thinking of him.

Fuck. That was…hot. Not that he'd ever actually do anything…it would be really embarrassing. And troublesome, if anyone ever found out. Too troublesome, despite the way it made his knees feel wobbly and his cock harden painfully in his pants.

He returned to his room, and pulled his cock out, closing his eyes and stroking it hard. He imagined his father's strong hands wrapped around it, stroking him, his father's strong body leaning over him, his father's lips on his...

He came all over his hands, moaning "d..dad…"

Shikaku left on a mission, leaving Shikamaru a note. He still felt embarrassed as shit about jerking off thinking of his son last night. It was probably going to be a few days before he could look Shikamaru in the eye.

I wish Yoshino would come home. I need to get laid. Badly.

…

Shikamaru opened the door, laughing. Shinobu stumbled in behind him. His hands playing over Shika's hips.

"You sure no one's home, kiddo?" Shinobu asked, playfully pulling Shikamaru back into his body and grinding his hips into Shikamaru's ass.

"Dad's on a m…mission, mom's visiting relatives. Fuck…" Shika moaned, pushing back into Shinobu's hips. "That feels…really good."

"Just wait." Shinobu wrapped his arms around Shika's chest and kissed his neck, biting lightly. "That's only the beginning."

Shikamaru grabbed Shinobu and tugged him towards the bedroom.

Once there, Shinobu stripped him, kissing and biting every bit of exposed skin. Shikamaru did his best to reciprocate, and Shinobu shoved him backwards on the bed, laughing at Shika's surprised grunt.

Shinobu swarmed over him, kissing and licking down Shika's chest until he reached Shika's straining erection. Pausing, Shinobu gave Shika a wicked grin before taking Shika's cock into his mouth, sucking gently.

Shikamaru bucked, his face spasming with intense pleasure. "Oh…god…f..fuck. Mmm…"

Shinobu reached into his pocket for the lube he was carrying and smeared some on his fingers. Then he gently inserted one into Shikamaru, wiggling it.

"So tight…" Shinobu hissed. "Fuck, kid. You sure about this?"

"P..please…" Shika begged brokenly. "Please…"

"First time in my life I've been glad to only have an average sized dick." Shinobu muttered. He wiggled his finger, trying to loosen Shikamaru. "Relax."

Shikamaru was close. Too damn close. Shinobu let go of his dick and leaned up to kiss him, thrusting his tongue into Shika's willing mouth. He added a second finger, scissoring it.

He added the third. Then Shikamaru was panting, writhing against Shinobu's seeking fingers, his hands clenching as waves of intense pleasure shot through his entire body.

Shinobu pulled his fingers out and positioned them, sliding Shika further down the bed and kneeling over him. "Ok. This might feel weird or painful at first." Shinobu panted, desperately trying to remind himself that the kid was a virgin. "I'll go slowly. You tell me if it hurts, ok?"

"K." Shika panted. "P..please, just do it."

…

Shikaku froze when he heard the sounds coming form his son's room.

Shit. Shit, shit shit.

His feet took him down the hallway before he realized what he was doing.

His son was spread out on the bed, his head thrown back as a jounin that Shikaku didn't immediately recognize slowly, carefully inserted himself inside of Shikamaru.

Oh, god.

Shika's face was screwed up in pain. The jounin was going slow, easing it along, stroking Shika's cock and thighs. Shikaku could see the tension in the man's body.

His first instinct was to run in there and punch the jounin, gather his son in his arms, and take him where no one would ever hut him again.

His second instinct was to run in there and punch the jounin, take his place, and fuck his son senseless.

Shikamaru moaned.

Shikaku shuddered.

He didn't realize he was stroking himself, his eyes glued to the sight in front of him.

The jounin started pumping, slowly, his fingers digging into Shikamaru's hip.

"F..fuck. Har..harder…" Shikamaru begged. "P..please…"

The jounin growled and shifted, slamming himself into Shikamaru's ass. Shikamaru bucked against him, his back arching, moans spilling from his mouth as the jounin hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"I'm..I'm going to…" Shikamaru wailed.

The jounin reached down and palmed Shikamaru's cock, panting. "Me too."

Shikamaru tipped his head forward, his mouth forming an o of pleasure.

Then his eyes locked on Shikaku's

Shikaku jerked harder, his eyes never leaving his son's. They were past the point of embarrassment. Shikamaru came hard, his body jerking, cum splattering onto the chest of his lover. The jounin cried out harshly and thrust into Shikamaru, groaning his name.

Shikaku's cock exploded and he bit his lip until it bled to keep all noise behind his teeth.

Shikamaru blinked lazily and gave his father a slow, sated smile. The jounin leaned over and kissed him, breaking their eye contact, and Shikaku fled to his bedroom.

…

Shikaku lay flat out on his bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. He was already hard again. The mental images would not go away.

Shit.

He heard the door open; heard Shikamaru pad silently into the room.

"Dad?" Shikamaru asked softly.

Shikaku groaned.

Shikamaru sat on the bed and reached out to slide his fingers along his father's stomach. "Dad?"

"Shit." Shikaku hissed. Then he grabbed his son and flipped them, pressing Shikamaru into the bed He kissed Shikamaru hungrily, feeling Shika's tongue tangling with his. Shikamaru was already hard too. And naked.

Shikaku reared back and stripped his clothes off while Shikamaru played with himself, watching his father undressing with hooded, lust-filled eyes.

When he was naked, Shikaku bent back over and recaptured his son's lips, his hand moving to displace Shika's own on his cock. He roughly jerked his son, hearing Shika's soft moans and heated, lustful cries.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he positioned himself and thrust into Shikamaru. Shikamaru was still damn slick inside from the jounin's cum and the lube; he slid in without hesitation. Shikamaru cried out, arching his back and matching his father's thrusts with his own hips.

Shikaku reached down and recaptured Shika's cock with his own, timing his strokes with the rhythm of their hips. Shika came first, shuddering, his cock twitching violently in Shikaku's hands. The sensation of his son's tight ass spasming around his cock sent Shikaku over the edge and he slammed roughly into him, his own cum coating the walls of his son's passage.

Afterwards, they curled up wearily together. Shikaku gathered his son to his chest and stroked him, wincing at the thought of how sore he was going to be tomorrow.

"We can't tell anyone, Shikamaru. No one can ever find this out." Shikaku said softly.

"I know. But can we do it again?" Shikamaru asked with a grin. "You were much better than Shinobu."

"Shit." Shikaku laughed breathlessly and kissed his son lingeringly on the mouth. "Yeah. We can do it again."

"Just…don't tell your mother."

Shika sighed in agreement and closed his eyes.


End file.
